Animorphs 56
by Baseball663
Summary: Tobias sarificed. Rachel's angry


It's clear. Let's move! Jake said. That's what I remember. My name is Tobias. I live as a bird of prey. Let me tell you about my friends. Jake's the leader and the responsible one; Marco's the joker of the group and also the worrier; Cassie's the animal lover; Rachel's the one who always says "Let's do it!" when we have a perilous mission; and there's Ax, my best friend, and weirdly, my uncle, who's part of an alien race called the Andalites.

Pretty weird, eh? It gets weirder. There's the alien race called the Yeerks who are pure evil. We fight against the Yeerks. The Yeerks are at war with the Andalites.

The Andalite prince Elfangor gave us the power to morph. Then, he gave me a disc. He must've known I would be trapped as a hawk, because I demorphed from a hawk. The disc also was proof that Elfangor was my father. I asked a being called the Ellimist to let me have my father back. He agreed. He is now an alien called a Swordfighter. I acquired him and now have a Swordfighter morph. I live with my father in a house made by the group. I am happy.

The bad thing is that we are still at war with the Yeerks. But we're winning. Now, it's up to me to make the win possible. I have to kill Visser Three. And I will. Gladly.

We were in the Yeerk Pool. The Controllers are lurking! I warned. They got the message. They started fighting. The Final Battle. Then, a cannonball hit me! I fell…And then I couldn't remember anything.

Tobias? Are you okay? I heard someone say. "Who's Tobias?" I asked. Oh no. Rachel! Tobias has amnesia! the mysterious voice screamed. Tobias! You have to remember! Ellimist! Give Tobias his memory back! someone screamed.

Then, my mind was filled with memories! I was back! Huh? What happened? I asked Jake. You had amnesia he answered. Tobias! Morph to Swordfighter! he commanded. I did. I liked the morph. It was too fast for Andalites and it was stronger too. It also had very high defense. I was ready to kill Visser Three.

Humans! Prepare to meet your death! Visser Three sneered. No, not this time filthy creep I hissed. I ran and I struck with my blade. It created a bloody gash of blue skin. He struck but I dodged. I struck and struck until he was a writhing pool of blood. Then, I struck the final time to eyes and he was dead. We had won.

Then, Ax had built this device that annihilates the host's Yeerk but not the host. He fired and the battle had been won.

The dance had been the day after. I had gotten ready in my best tuxedo. Rachel was wearing a bright green dress. "Dance with me, Tobias," she said. I accepted the offer. Then the song Goo Goo Dolls played and me and Rachel danced under the moonlight. Then, we puckered our lips and kissed on the lips. After that, my dad found my mother, Loren. We were a family.

The next day I hurried to school. People looked at me saying that they had seen me before but not quite sure where. I'd be known as the new kid, Tobias. My locker was next to Rachel's. We talked. "How do you like it back, Tobias?" she asked. "It's great. I got Mrs. Kloher for homeroom today," I replied. "Me, too!" she exclaimed. So from that day on, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We hung out with Jake, Cassie, and Marco. We played video games and ate Oreos. Tom was with Jake, not a Controller anymore. Marco still had his jokes. Cassie was an animal expert. Jake had opened up a morphing academy.

Then, something terrible happened. I had acquired a lot of never before seen aliens to fight this creature. Elfangor gave us technology to morph from one animal to another. It was useful. The creature had absorbed my best friend, Ax. We had to save him. I insisted.

"We have to save Ax!" I insisted. "Tobias, we don't even know what the thing is!" Marco shot back. "Marco, we don't have a choice. Ax is our friend," Jake quietly said. "I'd say we do it," Rachel insisted. I grinned. It was Cassie who didn't vote yet. "I don't know what to do. I will stay to help Ax," Cassie said. "Unanimous," I grinned.

We got a spaceship from the space station. We went out in to space to find who they call _The One_. "I'll crush him for Ax," I bellowed. Then we had found him. My brave humans. You've come to save the Andalite, haven't you? he asked. I had morphed into Swordfighter. Yes. And we will defeat you to free all the other creatures you have absorbed I answered. Good. Now let us play one more tango he taunted. Rachel had morphed into grizzly. Jake had morphed into Andalite. Cassie had morphed into wolf. Marco morphed into gorilla.

Silly humans. You don't have the strength he taunted. It angered me so much. I just swiped my blades, but it only created a scratch! His grey blood oozed from the cut. My, my. Tobias, you've certainly grown out of that weak form of you, haven't you? he tormented. Then, it was only us…

Where is everybody? I demanded. Why, they're still back there he sneered. What is this place? I asked. It is your memories. Oh look. Isn't that Rachel? he taunted. I could see her. And she and I were dancing. This was after the invasion. Why? Why are you doing this to me? I pleaded. He knew my one weakness: Rachel. I forgot to tell you: Rachel was dead. She was killed at the Yeerk Pool. I made a new Rachel that wasn't the same.

I cried. Hahahhahahaha! Why are you showing such weakness, Tobias? Would you like to see her die again? he laughed. He didn't wait. I was shown the scene of her being killed… I cried. Then I cried more. Then, he shot me with a nuclear missile. I had a bloody body while crying. Then, he killed me with a single slap to the head…

Rachel… I screeched. Tobias! What happened? I heard a familiar voice say. Rachel? What happened to you? I asked. The Ellimist saved me. He gave me my life back. But what happened to you? You look like you're going to die she replied with a question. Then there was silence… I was killed by a being known as The One I broke the silence. Oh no. No! It can't be true! You can't die! I…I…I love you… she cried. I love you too…But all humans have to die I replied. No! Tobias! she screamed. Sorry…Rachel… then I died…

Tobias! No! I cried. I cried and cried and couldn't stop like he did for me. His crippled body fell and then disappeared…No…No..No… I cried. I was heart-broken. I didn't want to face anything. I just wanted to live with Tobias… But he's dead. I was furious. I headed out to space where Marco, Cassie, and Jake were. They had their mouths wide open. Miss me? I asked.

Rachel! they all shouted. Tobias…he… I cut myself off. He…died? Cassie gasped. No… Jake said. Barely. At least there won't be any more bird-boy Marco quipped. He smiled. I turned to him, fiercely. You know what, Marco? If Tobias wasn't here, then I think none of us should've been here! Tobias was an amazing boy who sacrificed himself to save us all… I yelled. Jake calmly said Rachel, there's no need for yelling. We know you loved Tobias, and… I cut him off. And what? Jake, the fearless leader, Jake, the Yeerk killer, Jake the one who's too afraid to sacrifice his own butt for the lives of others! I screamed. Then I morphed. Into something non human. An Andalite. Haha! How do you like me now! I sneered. I charged at Marco with my tail, and I hit him. His back was a gash of blood. I struck toward the neck and successfully cut open arteries. Rachel! Stop! Jake demanded. No! Jake! I'm the leader now! I responded. I charged at him.


End file.
